


A coffee shop? Really?

by vampire_lovers_bite



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Gay Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, M/M, Multi, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, alec is a disater, alec isn't an asshole, everyone deserved better, so is simon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampire_lovers_bite/pseuds/vampire_lovers_bite
Summary: Alec Lightwood swears something isn't right with him, but he can't seem to put his finger on it. He lives in a peaceful house with his family, goes to school with his friends and lives a normal life while enjoying the freedom of not being in the closet. Until Magnus Bane comes into his life. It starts with a kiss at a coffee shop of all places, something he assumed was a joke to get his friends to back off but was it? And why can't Alec shake the feeling that he knows Magnus in a way he shouldn't know a stranger?
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Max Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Max Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood & Maryse Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Simon Lewis, Alec Lightwood/Lydia Branwell (onesided), Isabelle Lightwood/Meliorn, Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray, Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray/Will Herondale, Jem Carstairs/Will Herondale, Jocelyn Fairchild/Luke Garroway, Jordan Kyle/Maia Roberts, Julian Blackthorn/Emma Carstairs, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Clary Fray, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell, Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood/Robert Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	A coffee shop? Really?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+fans).



> This is a re-working of my original Malec fic with a more focused AU plotline.

_I can show you what should have been your life, and if you'd been born into a normal family without all this Shadowhunter business. You'll be happy, but unaware of who you used to be. Alexander Gideon Lightwood._

A young man jolted upright in his bed the cry of a name dying on his lips, the royal blue blanket tangled around his long legs. He ran a hand through his already mused hair, his heart hammering in his chest while his breathing was still erratic. He knew Magnus needed him, he knew Magnus had been waiting for him but _who_ was Magnus and how did he know him? Wiping away the sweat dripping from his hairline, he untangled his legs and swung them off the bed to sit on it. His gaze danced silently over the room in front of him. A large, dark brown dresser sat across from his double bed. Different pictures, medals, and jewelry littered the top of it. A window rested to the left of his bed, a few inches away from his bedside table though the curtains are drawn which blocked his view of the outside world. His desk sat about fifteen feet from his dresser, a laptop resting there with several different papers and textbooks in organized places. The bright colors of his folders catching his eye even from this distance. A closet sat closed on the far right wall of his room with a white laundry basket sitting in the corner close by, though it didn't look like there were any clothes in there at the current moment. His phone sat on his bedside table, a cord hanging out of his and disappearing around the side of the small stand. The different sounds of the other people living around him slowly came back to him as he sat there with a small frown on his lips, other people were hurrying around outside from what he could hear. The jiggling of a cat collar, the sounds of a small kid walking sleepily through the hall, two different voices talking below him on a different floor of the house and the music blasting from the wall to his left. The music had been playing since he woke up along with the sound of the shower and someone singing along to the lyrics of the song.

"Alec! Are you awake yet?" A woman's voice called up suddenly, "You're supposed to be meeting with Jace and Clary before going to class!"

"I'm up!" Alec called back, "I'm waiting for Izzy to get out of the bathroom!"

Izzy turned her music off from the bathroom while calling him a loser, but the shower soon turned off as well and someone knocked once of his bedroom door while passing it. Alec stood from his bed, walking out of it to glance around in silence. Something felt off to him though. The hallway shouldn't seem this bright, the laughter coming from the first floor felt out of place and even how his sister reacted him. Everything just seemed... wrong? He padded softly into the bathroom, mentally preparing himself to see those scars that normally covered his skin from when he drew... When he drew what? Looking in the slightly fogged up mirror, his skin blanched when he didn't see anything marking his body. He ran his hand along his neck before quickly pulling his shirt off, but he couldn't find what he'd been looking for whatever it was. No scars... nothing. Bracing his hands against the sink, Alec tried to recall his dream or even the name of the person that he quietly called out for when he woke up but nothing came to him. Yet everything felt wrong. Shaking his head, he splashed water on his face and brushed his teeth while choosing to not shower. Ignoring his mom yelling for him again, Alec walked back into his room to get dressed for the day. A simple, black t-shirt paired with dark blue jeans and his favorite pair of boots. He hooked his wallet chain through one of the loops, sliding the wallet into his back pocket while grabbing his messenger bag. Stuffing his laptop and other things he somehow knew he needed into his bag, he grabbed his phone on the way out of his room. Izzy also exited her bedroom at the same time and caused Alec to freeze for a moment. She looked younger for some reason, also missing those scars he'd assumed he would find on him. Her thick black hair sat in a high ponytail that fell over her shoulders in beautiful curls, dark makeup surrounded her already dark eyes. She wore a fitted, v-neck sweater that hugged curves he felt she shouldn't have and blue jeans with heels on. Izzy smiled at her elder brother in a teasing way.

"Better hurry up, Alec. Wouldn't want to keep Jace waiting." She stuck her tongue out at him

Alec reacted differently though, he crossed the small distance between them and hugged her close to him. For some reason, he felt the need to keep her close to him like he'd lost her somehow. But he couldn't place his current emotions. Izzy seemingly went to protest before her arms came up to hug him back, choosing not to question her brother this time as he hugged her.

"Do I get a hug too?" A voice to his left caused him to flinch ever so slightly.

Their youngest brother, Max, stood there with a passive and timid expression on his features. His glasses balancing cautiously on his nose, the graphic t-shirt he wore hung loosely over his thinner frame. His jeans were almost just as baggy. His backpack thrown over his shoulder with two graphic novels gripped against his chest as he kept his grey eyes focused on Alec. He hugged his brother quickly, feeling as though he hadn't seen him in so long for some reason even though he was sure that he'd seen him last night right before bed. Izzy gazed at Alec with concern until their mom called again that they needed to hurry up, she stepped around her brothers and swiftly went downstairs to speak with her. Alec released Max soon after and they both went downstairs, he didn't spare his parents a glance as he rushed out once Jace began calling him.

"Yeah?" Alec answered the call, walking over to his car.

"I was getting worried you weren't up man," Jace laughed, "Clary and I are already in our usual spot, just waiting on you."

"I'll be there soon, I'm leaving now."

"See ya!"

Alec set his bag into the passenger side seat, climbing into his car and turning on the engine. He barely spared the moving vans next door a glance as he backed out of the driveway, glancing towards the former vacant house for only a moment before he sped off down the street to meet with his friends before their first class. In about twenty minutes, Alec pulled into the parking lot to the coffee spot he'd been somewhat drawn to. A familiar-looking, red-headed girl waved at him with a small smile on her lips from the table against the large window as he approached the door. Her green eyes sparkling in a hopeful manner as the blonde guy sitting next to her also smiled at Alec, lifting his hand from where it rested around the girl's shoulder to greet him. A mop of brown hair popped up suddenly as the third person in the booth sat up straight from writing something down. He turned to see who the others were waving at and waved at Alec as well, pushing his glasses up with a goofy grin on his lips. He lifted his hand in response, a calm smile coming onto his lips in the process. The bell chimed over him as he walked inside, heading straight for his three friends and sitting down in the spot next to the brunette.

"Simon thought you weren't coming, he said you hooked up with some girl at the concert." Jace, the blonde, grinned while holding the red-head closer.

"I think Simon needs to get new glasses, that girl spilled her drink of Alec and tried feeling him up while 'cleaning him up'." She sighed, shaking her head.

"Oh come on, Clary! You know it as well as I do that Alec needs to start getting out there!" The brunette beside him whined.

"Alec is gay, Simon." Clary reached over to touch her childhood friend's hand.

Simon blinked a few times before looking at the raven-haired young man beside him, studying his clothes before he wrinkled his nose, "Are you sure?"

Alec playfully punched Simon's shoulder, rolling his eyes as he picked up the coffee Jace most likely purchased for him. Simon had been out of the closet way longer than Alec, and he'd been the one to encourage him to come out. Though neither of them had done well with any guy, yet it seemed every girl at any concert wanted to flirt with them.

"At least he's no longer with Lydia." Jace commented, shaking his head, "She was... something else."

"Listen, my dad was trying ok? He didn't know and he didn't want to see his oldest alone anymore."

That had been an understatement. Alec came home from dropping Clary off at home after the art club meeting to find her in his house, a calm smile on her lips as their fathers discussed their next steps. Lydia accepted it because her parents didn't approve of her current boyfriend, but she broke things off to date Alec instead of just using him as a cover. They dated for most of their sophomore and junior years in high school, but she didn't let him hang out with Jace or Clary or Simon. Isabelle disapproved of her immediately, not liking how she was trying to change her older brother while Max found her weird but smart. She said they were beneath him especially since she'd been convinced Alec loved Jace as more than a brother, he listened to her for a while to please his dad but it became too much. Simon knew it wasn't a good idea and kept advising Alec against it, but he wasn't ready to come out yet. But all that changed when Alec came out to Clary over the phone as he quietly sobbed in the shower after that Clary put her foot down and helped Alec stand up to Lydia. Despite their relationship ending almost two years ago, Lydia still came by every few weeks to see if he'd "switched back" to the other team. His dad often sent her away now, though he used to bring her in to try and convince Alec he wasn't gay. When he realized the strain he'd been putting on his family, he stopped and became slightly protective of Alec. 

"I want her to leave me alone for good, but she won't unless I have someone I'm with." Alec rubbed the back of his neck, "And I don't have luck with guys."

Alec didn't notice how the man who just entered the shop glanced at him, giving him a calculating look before a small smirk came over his lips. The man had almond-shaped, hazel eyes that seemed to have yellow in the color. His black hair short and styled into a calculated messy look with the sides shaved. Piercings glittered in the calm light of the shop as he approached the counter, keeping an ear on the conversation the college students were having about the raven-haired boy needing to find a boyfriend soon. The rings on his fingers sparkled as he produced his money, ignoring the cashier's attempts at flirting with him as he threw a glance over his shoulder again. But he got caught this time, by the red-head.

Clary had noticed the looks almost instantly but chose not to stare at him, attempting to focus on the squabble in front of her between Alec and Simon. Jace seemed to get more and more amused as the argument continued. 

"Alex. That guy has been looking at you since he walked in," Clary whispered.

Alec immediately stopped talking to give Clary a quizzical look before he glanced at the man she nodded towards. He felt like he stopped breathing at that moment. The man stood tall with a slender build, his black hair effortlessly styled to balance on top of his head with the sides of his head shaved. It seemed like a few fading blonde streaks were dancing in those dark locks. Almond-shaped hazel eyes were focused on Alec, black eyeliner bringing out the colors swirling around in the man's iris'. A long black coat hung off his shoulders while revealing a perfectly fitted turtle neck that was tucked into pressed pants and paired with beautiful boots that had silver buckles on them. Earrings sparkled under the low light but what caused Alec's heart to race had to be the bright smile the man shot towards him. He blindly reached behind him and grabbed Simon's arm tightly, unsure of how to react to such a beautiful man smiling at him. Alec hesitantly smiled in return, lifting the hand he wasn't using to hold his friend to wave at him. The man seemingly laughed, covering his mouth with his hand without taking his eyes off of him.

"I think I'm in love." Alec looked back at Clary.

"With a stranger? You don't even know his name or how old he is, Alec."

"I don't care... Ok, maybe I do."

Alec dropped his face into his hands, sighing heavily while ignoring the drink in front of him now. He wasn't normally like this, he rarely checked people out, to begin with. But randomly claiming to be in love? That wasn't like him, at all. While mulling over everything he just said, he didn't notice as the man walked over to their table. Jace immediately straightened, losing his playful smirk and replacing it with a small frown. Clary stealthily gripped Jace's sleeve, staring steadily at the man with a curious tilt to her head. Simon threw caution to the wind and grinned at the man.

"Well hi there, you've been staring at Alec for a while." Simon chirped.

Alec's head shot up when the man's musical chuckle came from beside him, a lot closer than he thought the man would be. He looked up at him, trying to ignore the blush attempting to crawl its way onto his cheeks.

"So, your name is Alec?" He hummed.

"Uh. Alexander, but everyone calls me Alec."

"Well, _Alec._ I'm Magnus. Magnus Bane."

Alec immediately stood up to shake the man's extended hand, the politeness his parents drilled into him overtaking his nerves at that moment. He seemed momentarily surprised to find that Magnus was a bit taller than him, for some reason he thought he would actually be taller. Magnus looked amused as they shook hands, he pulled out a thin black card and slipped it into Alec's front pocket while stepping closer more into Alec's personal space. Clary, Jace and Simon all seemed to be holding their breaths with Alec who stared up at Magnus like a deep in headlights. Magnus suddenly leaned down and softly captured Alec's lips for only a moment before he stepped back and walked out of the shop with his musical laughter and parting comment following him out.

"Call me some time, ok?"

Alec fell back into the booth, his legs unable to hold him up anymore as he stared wide-eyed in front of him without seeing anyone else in the shop. _What the hell just happened?!_


End file.
